


Revenge is a dish best served at supper

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin can't call Arthur fat anymore. In honour of the new and improved Merlin in S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a dish best served at supper

It's all part of Arthur's long-term plan for revenge, at first.

He's been summoning Merlin to bring him supper every night for a while now, and the kitchen staff have private instructions to double up everything on his tray so Merlin can eat with him. If more little bites of this and that turn up in Merlin's plate while he isn't looking, what of it? And if Merlin makes some smart remark as he always does, Arthur isn't above shoving a forkful of ham or pie in his mouth to shut him up.

So Merlin has been filling out, little by little, without really noticing it, flesh smoothing over the sharp protrusions of his ribs and softening the austere lines of his face. His chest broadens, his shoulders grow straighter, and he stands taller, with new confidence, no longer stooped in defensively on himself. When Arthur catches him around the waist to throw him during training, he realises that Merlin is thicker there too, and he feels substantial in a way he never was, strong, solid, real, more.

Like he could stop Arthur from moving him, pin Arthur down, hold him -- but he lets Arthur push him about anyway, guide him where he wants. The mocking joke about Merlin's new weight dies on his tongue and he can't even remember what it was, his mouth is so dry with wanting to press this new Merlin to the ground under him, rut into him roughly without fear of breaking him.

And he wants more. He wants to push smooth buttery cream past Merlin's lips with his fingers, invading the warm, wet entrance as Merlin protests and sucks on them in doing so. He wants to order Merlin to drink the sweet wine, watch him swallow and lick his lips to get the last drops shining there, and he wants to lean forward and steal that sweetness from his mouth, and for Merlin to close his eyes and let him, yield to him as he always did though he can easily push back now.

The more of Merlin there is, the more Arthur wants.


End file.
